James Hook
|cartoon = The Talent Thief |lcartoon = Tinkerbell Is Back |italian = Alex Polidori |duart = Marc Thompson |gallery = Yes}}Jim is the main villain of the second season of World of Winx. Appearance |-|Hoodie= Jim appears as a young man with messy dark blue hair tied in a short ponytail with orange bands, purple eyes with gray eyeshadow, and thick eyebrows; the right of which has a cut running over its corner, and a notably large forehead. His attire consists of a black shirt with a large yellow curved hook pattern in the middle, a large yellow hoodie with blue strings and dark blue crocodile pattern on its back, grey pants and indigo sneakers with a green stripe on the outer sides. He also wears a blue glove over his left hand for reasons that were never explained. WOW13 (Jim on a Throne?).png |-|Winter Attire= He wears a orange jacket, with a black hood, and black snow pants. His jacket has a hook on it, and he has on black gloves with an orange square on top. WOW11 (Path Cleared!).png Personality Pre-Series In the past, when a young man named Peter Pan arrived in Neverland and quickly became well liked and admired by every one of the denizens, including Neverland's own queen, Tinkerbell, Jim and his band of pirates saw Peter Pan as nothing more than an arrogant showboat only interested in himself. At some point, Jim regained his youth through Tinkerbell's magic only to be banished from Neverland to Earth for conspiring against her. However, Jim had stolen a Magic Watch that originally belonged to the Shaman, the Queen's most faithful servant, and used it to return to Neverland secretly as he continued acting out against her by trying to hamper her plan for kidnapping talented individuals to steal their talents for herself. World of Winx Seasons |-|Season 1= *World of Winx - Episode 101 *World of Winx - Episode 103 *World of Winx - Episode 107 *World of Winx - Episode 108 *World of Winx - Episode 109 *World of Winx - Episode 110 *World of Winx - Episode 111 *World of Winx - Episode 112 *World of Winx - Episode 113 |-|Season 2= *World of Winx - Episode 201 *World of Winx - Episode 203 *World of Winx - Episode 204 *World of Winx - Episode 207 *World of Winx - Episode 208 *World of Winx - Episode 210 *World of Winx - Episode 211 *World of Winx - Episode 212 *World of Winx - Episode 213 Magical Abilities Throughout the series, Jim only showcases one magical ability which is his power of invisibility, but they do not seem to be powers that naturally belong to him as he can only become invisible through the use of the yellow hoodie he is usually seen wearing. Despite this, Jim shows countless times that he is still a formidable opponent. He is very agile, quick on his feet and with his attacks. He can also hold his own while effectively wielding a short hooked knife. Jim is also shown to be crafty, cunning and charismatic; all of which he uses through most of Season 1 and the entirety of Season 2 to turn those toward his cause against the corrupted Queen Tinkerbell, knowing full well that this would eventually lead him towards his true goals of assuming the throne of Neverland for himself, and later moving on to ruling the World of Nightmares. This is helped in part by every one of the Neverlanders sharing the same grief and pain caused by Tinkerbell's corruption, fueling their own desires to dethrone her and support whoever was strong enough to do so. Trivia *James Hook is based on Captain Hook, the main antagonist in J.M. Barrie's story Peter Pan; or, the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up. *Jim's voice actor also voices Brafilius from the main series. He had also voiced Knut and Avalon in the 4Kids dub of the earlier seasons. *Jim is a commonly used nickname for the name James. James is the Later Latin form of the Hebrew name Yaʻaqov which means supplanter or "one who follows." Category:Enemies Category:World of Winx Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Earth Category:Human Category:Major Characters Category:World of Dreams